Just A Phase
by yellow 14
Summary: Fred Weasley has an unusual crush, but it's just a teenage phase, isn't it? Written for willowscribe's Slash/Femslash Random Pairing Challenge.


Disclaimer: Don't own and never will.

AN: Written for willowscribe's Slash/Femslash Random Pairing Challenge.

It's just a phase, Fred thought to himself as he gazed over at Rodger Davies head and licked his lips. Just my teenage hormones messing up my head. Because I'm a Weasley and Weasley's are definitely straight through and through. How else do you explain the fact that Fred felt his heart beat faster whenever the Ravenclaw Quidditch Captain was around? Or the fact that Fred had to stop himself staring at him during the last match against Ravenclaw.

Rodger Davies smiled with amusement as he felt Fred's eyes on him. It was quiet flattering to be the object of someone else's attention, even if that person was a boy and not a cute girl. Admittedly Rodger was used to more than his fair share of female admirers. Girls thought he was cute and even his new seeker Cho said he had a magnetic personality that attracted girls and he was perfectly happy to use it to his advantage.

"It's just a phase, my hormones messing with my head," Fred said as he looked at his best friend Lee Jordan and his twin George. "What else could it be? I'm a Weasley, us lot are famously excessively straight!"

"Well if it isn't just a phase, you know you can come out with us, you know," Lee said uncertainly. "You do know that?"

"Yeah, we won't hold it against you," George added and Fred laughed.

"Why, you planning on coming out?" he asked with a smirk and Lee bopped him on the head as he laughed. George, however looked unconvinced.

It's just a phase, just finding out what it tastes like. That's what Fred told himself when he kissed Rodger at Hogsmeade. It was random and unexpected and so very wonderfully true that he almost tried to kiss him again. Fortunately they were alone in the men's toilets in the Three Broomsticks, away from both their respective dates. In Fred's case it was some pretty young Gryffindor in Harry's year, what was her name…Lavender Brown-that was it. And Rodger was with a pretty young brunette, a girl Fred didn't recognise.

"I'm sorry, I don't swing that way," he said to Fred and Fred gave him a grin.

"Just trying to put you off your next game," he said jauntily as he sauntered out to his date. It was a shame she didn't make him feel anywhere near as good when he kissed her.

He's just going through a teenage phase, Rodger told himself as he walked away from Fred Weasley. He'll straighten out in the end, Weasley's always do. And even if it isn't just a phase, it's not like anything could happen between us. I'm a ladies man and men are not the way I swing. That's what he told himself. But it didn't stop him thinking about that kiss for months afterwards.

It's just a phase. A very LONG and ANNOYING phase. That's what Fred told himself as he daydreamed about Rodger on the train journey home. The fact that it's been the better part of a year since he made that kiss is irrelevant. The fact that he can't stop thinking about Rodger is irrelevant. The fact that he has been having increasingly erotic dreams about Rodger is besides the point. Fred Weasley is a WEASLEY and everyone knows that Weasley's are as straight as they come.

It's just a phase, something brought on by that damn kiss, Rodger told himself as he sat in his room at home waiting for his NEWTs to come through. The fact that Fred Weasley is occupying his every other thought is unimportant. Rodger Davies is a ladies man, a player as some people would say. And he WASN'T gay, his long list of past girlfriends and even lovers could testify to that. So, he reasoned, it had to be just a phase. What else could it be after all?

It's just a phase, that's what Fred told himself when George and Lee came out of the closet as lovers. His mother was happy for them, even though it meant she wouldn't have any grandchildren from George. But Weasley's always straightened out, didn't they? At least that's what Fred told himself.

It was just a phase, Rodger told himself as he ran his fingers through the girl's long blond hair as she rested her head on his chest. But it didn't explain why he was thinking about Fred Weasley as he made love to the girl who's head was resting on his chest.

It wasn't just a phase, Fred thought to himself as he kissed Rodger deeply just before the Battle of Hogwarts.

"If we survive this chaos, I'm taking you out for a coffee," he told Rodger with a smirk and Rodger smirked back.

"No, I'll take YOU out for coffee and afterwards I'll SHOW you how much I love you," Rodger replied and Fred laughed.

"See you there!" he shouted as battle was joined.

It wasn't just a phase. That's what Rodger told himself as he watched Fred being buried. It wasn't just a phase, but Merlin knew he wished it was.


End file.
